


Coral Pink

by willneverbeordinary



Series: He Is So Pretty [9]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: (it's canon so hey), Anal Fingering, Bottom Rhett, Daddy Kink, Dom!Link, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Sub!Rhett, pretty!Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: Link's wife and kids are out of town, visiting relatives in North Carolina. Link stayed home to work and to maybe get to do another scene with Rhett.





	Coral Pink

Link was leaning back against the headboard of the guest bed, looking over at Rhett who was bouncing his leg.

“Do you want to play or do you wanna do something else?”

Rhett's eyes darted up to meet his and his tongue darted out to lick at his bottom lip. His leg kept bouncing.

“Well?”

Link looked at his duffle bag, containing the few items he had so far acquired. It wasn't much yet,just some handcuffs, a paddle and a flogger. Rhett was the one who had really gone down the rabbit hole and spent hours and hours looking for cute clothes to wear when they played.

When he looked at Rhett again, Rhett had bowed his head and was sitting on the edge of the chair, hands clasped.

“Remember that thing I wanted? Maybe wanted. Don't know. I think I'd like it but maybe--”

“You have a safeword if you realize you don't like-- Well, whatever we’re talking about,” Link interrupted him.

Rhett nodded.

“Okay. Good. Tell me what you want, baby.” He tilted his head, looking at Rhett who blushed and ducked his head again. When he looked up it was with a nervous smile.

“I want you to eat me out.” Rhett shrugged, sentence ending in a chuckle.

“Oh.”

Rhett gave another shrug, leg jittering again and fingers picking at his pants. “I prepared. You know. It's all clean.”

Link hummed and sat up, stapling his fingers under his jaw.

“We don't have to--”

“Quiet. I'm thinking.”

Rhett shut his mouth but kept looking at Link with nervous eyes.

“Okay.”

Rhett sat up with a jolt. “Okay?”

“Yeah, I mean. I trust you too.”

Rhett immediately stood. “I have to get ready first.”

Link frowned at him. “I thought you said you were ready?”

Rhett nodded. “Yeah uh, but I've been getting nervous. I'm all sweaty. I need to shower. And get changed.”

“Oh.” Link softened his expression. Then he gave Rhett a smile and a wink. “Don't keep me waiting too long, baby.”

“I promise,” Rhett said, grinning.

 

* * *

 

Link was fidgeting with his phone. There were some things he had been thinking about buying but there were so many options. He clicked around, grimacing at the prices. When the door opened he instantly looked up to see Rhett finally coming back.

The phone fell from Link's hand and he breathed out a soft 'oh’. His eyes took in the sight of Rhett, all dolled up. Link's throat went dry and he licked his lips.

“Well?” Rhett pinched the fabric of the dress and lifted an eyebrow at Link.

Link licked his lips again. “You look gorgeous, baby girl. Come here.”

Rhett slowly walked over, carefully balancing in a pair of cute kitten heels. He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at Link over his shoulder. Link immediately shifted closer and reached out a hand to run it down Rhett's neck and down his back to touch the coral pink fabric. It was soft and glossy and sheer and he could feel Rhett shiver.

“Stand up, I want to look at you again.”

Rhett immediately stood, not turning around without having been told. Link hummed appreciatively.  The dress had tastefully ruffled short sleeves, it was flowy apart from the string around the waist and _delicious_ short on Rhett. The rounded hem ended at his hips and just below his ass. Link reached out and slowly stroked the back of Rhett's thigh, stopping just at the hem of the dress. He smiled at the small noise Rhett made and felt him shiver once again. He took the fabric between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing it.

“Hm. Feels nice. Does it feel nice to wear?”

“Y-yeah.” Rhett's reply was breathy and his voice was pitched higher than normally.

All of it sent a tingle through Link and he grabbed at Rhett's hips. “Turn around.”

Rhett was flushed, blush painted high on his cheeks, and his lips were softly parted around shallow, shaky breaths.

“Should we take your pretty pantyhoses off, baby?” Link said in a low voice, smiling as Rhett made a small noise, eyelids fluttering.

Slowly he slid his hands from Rhett's hips to his thighs and moved them underneath the fabric of the dress. Inch by inch he let his hands travel back up, Rhett warm and soft under his touch. His gaze followed the movement, how the fabric moved and shifted, as he listened to Rhett's breathing grow heavy. Rhett was making needy noises already. They were held back and muffled and Link had to hold back a groan. They got under his skin. They gathered hot and buzzing in his belly and he grabbed at the pantyhoses and roughly janked at them.

“Hey, don't ruin them!”

“I might get scissor and cut them off,” Link growled in response to Rhett's protest as he swiftly tugged the garment down.

Rhett moved to take them all the way off, removing the heels in the process. Then he stood up, waiting. Link watched him for a moment. Rhett's lips were glossy, a light pink sheen, and he was wearing a dark blonde wig with long bangs sweeping over his forehead. His eyes were downcast and he was waiting silently.

“Get on the bed.”

Rhett climbed into the bed and stretched out timidly, a hand coming up to play with the curls of his hair.

“I want you on your other side, baby girl.”

Rhett's breath hitched and Link gave a lopsided smile. Tentatively, Rhett shifted until he was on his stomach.

“What are you going to do?” Rhett asked, looking at him with big eyes.

Link almost laughed. Something giddy surged through him and he let out a soft moan. He moved until he was on his knees behind Rhett, pushing his legs apart.

“You've dressed up so prettily, I want to see all of it.” He ran his hand up Rhett's leg, squeezing his thigh. “Will you let me?”

Rhett was quiet for a beat and then he breathed out a soft and trembling 'yes’. Link closed his eyes at the sound, his cock throbbing. He pressed the heel of his palm against his crotch through his jeans and groaned loudly.

“Am I turning you on?” Rhett's voice was lower, playful.

Link slapped him. “Shut up.”

Rhett laughed but didn't say anything. Link shifted his attention back to the dress and with careful movements he slid it up and let it bunch beautifully at the small of Rhett's back. Rhett gasped and shifted beneath him. Link ran his hands over the lace panties curving over Rhett's ass, feeling Rhett squirm. He began tugging them down an inch at a time, licking his lips.

“Like unwrapping a present,” slipped out of him.

Rhett gave a hushed laugh. “Am I a pretty gift?”

“The prettiest,” Link said. Then he tugged the panties out of the way and ran his thumb between Rhett's cheeks, making him yelp. “Now stop talking.”

Feeling his finger come away sticky, Link pushed it between his lips and into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

“Mm.”

Rhett looked at him over his shoulder. “Flavored lube. Is it okay? Do you like it?”

Link nodded. “I do. What flavor is it?”

“Blackberry and fig. I was hoping it would taste mostly like blackberry, I don't know if you like fig but--”

“Don't worry, baby. It tastes delicious.” Link wrapped his lips around his thumb again and sucked, all while keeping eye contact with Rhett.

Rhett's eyes grew big for a second before he dropped his head with a deep moan. “Link, I swear.”

Link responded by pressing his thumb to Rhett's hole and watch him jerk and give a surprised noise. Link moved away for a second to take his glasses off and place them on the night stand before he moved back between Rhett's legs. He shifted and shimmied down until his breaths hit Rhett's skin. There was a scent of the blackberry lube and Link took a shaky breath before placing his hands on the cheeks, parting them, and giving a quick lick.

He had to rear back as Rhett bucked with a moan that was nearly a shout. Link gently stroked Rhett's hip until he settled down again.

“More?”

“Oh, gosh. Yes. Yes, please. _Please_.”

It sounded almost like sobs and Link felt the heat flare up inside again.

“Keep still for me,” he said as he bent back down.

Rhett really had prepared. He smelt nothing but clean skin and fruit and was incredibly smooth. Link almost shuddered at the mere thought of getting waxed there but it sure seemed like Rhett had. He had to admit the taste was nice. Link flicked the tip of his tongue back and forth to a symphony of desperate, high pitched moans. He flattened his tongue and gave a wet lap and was rewarded with a loud curse. He felt Rhett twitch beneath his hands and he shifted to get his thumb on him too. He stroked while wiggling his tongue, feeling himself grow hot. Rhett was babbling, muscles clenching and Link groaned. His hips jerked and he moaned against Rhett's skin. He pulled back, panting harshly, as he palmed himself through his jeans.

“Oh, don't stop,” Rhett whined. “Please, baby.”

“Don't call me baby,” Link got out through gritted teeth.

“Come on.” Rhett was wiggling and making whiny noises.

Link slapped him, making him jump. “Give me a second.”

He climbed off the bed to Rhett's protests.

“Where did you put the lubricant?”

“Bathroom.”

“Don't move, I'll be right back.”

Link went to find it and on the counter was a small, bottle with some abstract flower logo on it. He picked it up and squinted at it. He popped the cap and smelled it, the scent of blackberry filling his nostrils. With a grin he brought it back to the guest bedroom.

He sat down between Rhett's thighs again and with a grin he dribbled the lube between Rhett's cheeks, not caring where it got.

“What--” The words turned into a moan as Link pushed his thumb against Rhett's hole.

It fluttered at twitched beneath his touch and he pressed just a little more. “So wet for me.”

Rhett gave a groan and Link pushed a bit harder, pushing inside just a little. Rhett clamped down around him and Link’s cock throbbed at the sensation. He pushed inside slowly, feeling the silky warmth of Rhett dragging him in. With a moan he pushed all the way inside, burying his thumb. Rhett would be thrashing beneath him if Link wasn't holding him down, leaning his weight down on his palm pressed against the small of Rhett's back. He slowly pulled his thumb free to change his position and get his mouth back on Rhett. As soon as his tongue touched the wetness, Rhett let out a broken sob.

“Oh, daddy. Please.”

“Yeah, baby,” Link said in a low, rough voice giving a hard lick.

With his index finger he began pushing back inside while he worked his tongue. Rhett was pleading and squirming, voice broken and needy. Link drew a sharp breath through his nose and didn't bother to keep himself from grinding against the bed. It was too rough but he kept moving anyway. His blood was singing with all the sensations; Rhett wet and wanton beneath him, the noises they both were making, the hot throbbing of his cock. He began working another finger inside and when Rhett let out a broken sob and begged for it, Link felt almost dizzy.

It was tight. It was tight and wet and Link was too warm in his clothes and he felt his own tongue next to his fingers. He pulled them out halfway and pushed back in slowly.

“Hard. Please, please fuck me hard.”

Link lifted his head. Through lidded eyes he let his gaze roam over Rhett's body stretched out before him. The flow of his lightly tousled hair, the pink of the dress, his ass framed by fabric and stuffed full with Link's two fingers. He moaned long and low and did as he was asked; pulling out and slamming back in hard. Rhett let out a broken sob. Link picked up a rhythm, working his tongue and fingers.

Not really aware of it, he changed the angle of his thrust and suddenly he was hit in the nose by Rhett jolting.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Rhett cursed.

The annoyance that had flared up dispersed immediately and Link experimentally repeated the same move.

“Gosh. That feels. That feels so good. Please keep doing that. I think,” Rhett paused for a second, drawing a shaky breath, “I think I could come like that.”

Link’s mouth fell open. His heart gave a hard thud. He licked his lips, blackcurrant and spit everywhere, and began moving his fingers again. He watched how Rhett trashed, hips pushing off the bed to chase Link's fingers. Link moaned and shifted until he could get on his knees, careful not to lose that spot that made Rhett go wild. Once he was on his knees he undid his jeans with his left hand and pushed his hand into his underwear, pulling his cock out and giving a slow stroke. He hissed, stomach pulling tight, and bowed his head. With a squeeze he began stroking himself. Slowly at first, but soon he picked up the pace. He began thrusting his fingers again, Rhett meeting him for every thrust with a moan. Link thrust in hard and felt Rhett tense around him, twitching and rolling his hips. He called out Link's name as he trashed against the bed, coming against his dress. Once he stilled he let out a weak sob. Link carefully pulled free.

“Don't move. Want you just like this.”

He placed his palm on Rhett's ass, squeezing, as he began stroking himself with his right hand instead. It was slick with lube and Link moaned, hips jerking. He was so close and he pushed his cock down, pressing the tip against Rhett's hole. The tiny noise that Rhett made went straight to Link's groin and with a few more fast strokes he came with a shout, pushing down against Rhett and adding his release to the mess.

Gasping he collapsed on his back next to Rhett. “Oh, gosh.”

“Mhm.”

Link was still panting. He turned to look at Rhett.

“That was awesome,” he said with a grin, voice high with excitement.

Rhett smiled at him.

“Now we're all gross. Shower?”

“Hm, good idea.”

 

* * *

 

Once they had showered and Link has changed the bedding, they curled up together on top of the blanket. Link curled his body close. Rhett didn't push him away and he relaxed a little.

“Was it good, really?” he asked, fingers drawing invisible patterns against Rhett's skin.

“It was amazing.”

Rhett held onto him a little tighter and Link felt himself slowly stop shaking. “I wasn't mean to you? I don't mean to sound-- I don't want you to feel like-- like you can't say no or something.”

Rhett gently carded his fingers through Link's still damp hair. “You were everything I wanted. I enjoyed everything, Link.”

Link nodded. “Okay. Good. I just felt like I should clear things up. Make sure we're okay.”

“We're okay.”

Rhett kissed his temple and Link felt how his heart was squeezed painfully.

“Don't fall asleep.”

Rhett hummed at him.

“You're sleeping in your own bed,” Link insisted.

Rhett sighed and Link felt another pinch to his heart. “I know the rules, Link.”

“We need some boundaries!”

“ _You_ need them.”

“Yeah. Yeah I do.”

Rhett began moving but Link held on. “Stay a little longer.”

He relaxed as Rhett settled back down. His eyelids were growing heavy and he was drifting off to sleep. He pretended he didn't hear Rhett whisper to him 'I’m never leaving you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know exactly what Rhett's dress looked like? [Here it is!](http://www2.hm.com/en_gb/productpage.0509637001.html#Vintage%20pink) And as a bonus, [here is the lube they used.](http://sliquid.com/shop/all-lubricants/sliquid-swirl-blackberry-fig-4.2oz/)


End file.
